Shower Time
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: It was a new concept to them, running water was. Fai's having a pleasant shower in Piffle World when Kurogane comes in needing to use it as well after a Dragonfly mishap. What's the most efficient way to do this? To take one together of course! Oneshot


**I never used to know how people could write such good stories or even stories period, at like 1 a.m...now I know. You're tired, but there's this plot bunny that's in your head that won't. go. away. So you end up writing the whole thing out because you can't stop! Such was the case of this story. I am happy though that I was able to upload my secon Kurofai lemon ^-^ I have a couple more in progress. Man my hard drive is LOADED with unfinished KuroFai stories. Oh well, Hope you all enjoy this one :D I'm actually fairly proud of this. Better than my last lemon I think.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the Plot ^^ All characters belong to CLAMP**

* * *

It was still a fairly new concept to them, running water was. They had been first introduced to it in the Hanshin Republic but never really paid it any mind. Their first priority was to awaken the sleeping princess by finding her memory feathers. But now in Piffle world where such an urgent matter was not as apparent, Fai took the opportunity to take advantage of this wonderful technology. When the landlord, who rented them the complex, showed them how the shower worked, Fai was eager to try it out.

He closed the door and disrobed. Stepping into the cool ceramic tub, he pulled the sheer plastic curtain closed and turned the knob. Hot water came flooding out of the nozzle, startling him at first, but soon he became accustomed to it.

He sighed contently, he'd never bathed like this before. Yes he'd bathed in hot water before, in fact many times their little group would stumble upon a hot spring during their journey, but he'd never had warm water pelt at him like it were rain. It was…soothing. This would be one of the things he'd look forward to if they ever came back to this country.

Suddenly he heard what might've resembled an explosion from outside and the front door slam open several minutes later, followed by loud stomping in his direction. He heard the door swing open and the footsteps stop. He could've guessed who it was that walked in on him.

"That you?" Kurogane snarled. Seeing this as an amusing opportunity, Fai answered innocently.

"eh? Kuro-sama? What are you doing in here?" he asked while making the motions of scrubbing his hair.

"Nothing. I'll wait till you're done." Kurogane replied. Fai paused. Kurogane needed to shower too? What happened outside? Fai wondered. Before Kurogane left, Fai pulled back the curtain a bit to see him. He failed in stifling a laugh.

The man was covered in oil. His hair was slick and shiny with it, it stained his clothes and ran down to his hands. Kurogane, who heard Fai's muffled giggle, turned around to glare at the man. This only made Fai laugh harder. The oil did not stop at his hairline. Two red eyes glared maliciously at him through a dripping blanket of black, slippery mass.

"What the hell's so funny!" Kurogane demanded, disliking being the source of the mage's amusement…again. Fai's just laughed lightly.

"Kuro-sama looks like a tar monster!" he joked, pointing at the ninja. Said ninja just huffed.

"Shut up!" he shouted, about to walk out again when Fai's voice stopped him.

"Wait Kuro-min! You seriously need this 'shower' more than I do. Why don't you come in?" the wizard teased, merely joking.

"Forget it. I'll wash in that 'sink' for now." he replied stubbornly.

"Now now Kuro-sama, you and I both know that's not going to be possible let alone efficient." the mage joked. Kurogane looked at him for a long moment. Fai still held his smile, only his right shoulder was visible while the rest of him was behind the curtain. His hair was dampened and dripping. Kurogane thought about his offer for a moment.

"Fine." he said. Fai blinked, expecting the warrior to huff angrily and stomp out…not actually take him up on his offer. Now that it'd come to this, Fai was suddenly nervous.

"Eh…okay?" he replied, his smiled faltering a bit. Kurogane chose to ignore this as he peeled off his oil soaked shirt. Fai blushed.

"ah…Hah! If Kuro-sama is joining me then he has to keep his eyes closed!" Fai conditioned. Kurogane quirked his eyebrow at him.

"Why? I won't be able to see if I got the oil off or not. Look if you're that uncomfortable then you shouldn't have offered in the first place!" he said. Fai smiled nonchalantly. Kurogane sized him up a minute.

"Fine." he said. Fai smiled wider. Though that smiled quickly faded when Kurogane dropped his trousers, now in only a pair of this world's form of undergarment. They were called…boxers?

That aside, Fai was suddenly very nervous again at being naked in the shower with Kurogane stripped to such little clothing. The warrior approached the shower and was about to pull back the curtain when Fai stopped him and reminded him to close his eyes.

Reluctant at having to stoop to such immature means, Kurogane closed his eyes and stepped in. The hot water was soothing and immediately he felt the oil dripping from his body.

"Kuro-sama you get closer to the nozzle. I'll give you the soap and I'll help you wash your back!" Fai laughed, humoring out his nervousness.

"What the hell? I can do it myself! And if you do that, then why do I even bother with closing my eyes? Something like this shouldn't be a big deal." he argued. He was about to turn around to glare at the lithe man but Fai shoved the bar of soap in his face.

"Ah ah ah Kuro-rin! No peeking!" Fai laughed. He was glad Kurogane couldn't see him. He could feel the heat in his cheeks growing with intensity the longer he watched the water pass over Kurogane's muscled body.

"Tch." the ninja replied and took the soap from the man behind him. He began scrubbing the bar into his hair ferociously. He knew oil was waterproof but he'd used a different kind of oil in the lamps at Shirsagi castle. Though there seemed to be little difference between the them now. This black oil used as fuel wasn't any easier to get out. He scrubbed harder as he felt more and more of the greasy slime drip off his body. Suddenly he felt a hand and another bar of soap on his back.

"Oi! What are you doing? I thought I told you I could get it myself." he scolded lightly. Fai chuckled.

"And I thought Kuro-sama said this isn't a big deal?" Fai retorted. Kurogane clicked his tongue.

"I meant about being in the same shower. Not about you washing my back. I can get it myself. I don't need your help. You take care of yourself." The warrior clarified. Fai waved a dismissive hand next to Kurogane's head to he could see.

"It'll take longer that way. Daddy should stop being so stubborn. One of these days he'll get himself hurt he's so obstinate." Fai smiled.

"Oi! I thought I told you to cut it out with that joke!" Kurogane shouted. He spun around to glare at Fai, forgetting the condition Fai told him about. The shower was so cramped they were almost touching. Fai's eyes widened at Kurogane's sudden action and his face lit on fire with excitement and embarrassment. Kurogane too was slightly speechless. He probably understood now why Fai didn't want him to look at him in the shower. The man was absolutely adorable (if such a word even existed in Kurogane's vocabulary).

Fai's wet and tousled hair stuck to his reddened face as the water ran down his thin pale body. His skin looked feminine smooth but he would see the taut muscles underneath from however many years he spent as a combat veteran. Seeing the magician's embarrassed and slightly vulnerable state, he could help but feel a strange attraction to the man.

When Fai got over his shock he smiled out his humiliation with a tease.

"Kuro-sama's such a pervert. I told him not the look!" he laughed, though Kurogane could hear the waver in his voice. He turned around.

"Shut up idiot. I didn't se anything. And it's your fault for provoking me into ringing your neck because of that stupid joke." he chided, slightly uncomfortable as well with being in the same shower as the mage now that he'd actually seen him.

"I take no blame Kuro-sama, but I'll forgive you this time." Fai smiled, patting the warrior on the back.

"Tch, whatever." he replied. He went back to scrubbing the oil out of his hair. He then moved to his arms and chest to dispose of any extra of the murky substance. When he'd almost got it all he felt two hands on his back again. This time they moved up to his neck and began massaging the muscles there. Kurogane forced himself to stiffen.

"What are you doing?" he asked, less harsh than he wanted. Fai chuckled.

"What does it seem like? I'm giving you a massage Kuro-pii! You're muscles are so tense. Don't you ever relax? Even when we're in a peaceful country?" the mage questioned. Kurogane huffed.

"I can't afford to relax. You can't fight when your muscles are too loose." he said.

"I manage." Fai retorted.

"You don't fight you dodge." Kurogane countered.

"That's fighting!" Fai exclaimed. The warrior sighed. "Just trust me Kuro-sama. You're grumpier than usual lately. You need this." Fai reasoned. Kurogane was about to turn around but he decided against it. He faced back and kept his eyes focused on the faucet. He had to admit, the mage certainly knew what he was doing. It felt better than any massage he'd ever received while living at the castle. Not that he ever went for them often. It was almost always a request or order from Tomoyo to see if he would stop killing people if he was more relaxed…it never worked.

Kurogane held back a sigh as Fai nimble fingers worked his tight muscles. He started up by his neck, rubbing his thumbs in circles at the bottom of the nape. Then he ran his hands over his shoulder blades, down his sides, near his spine, and all the way to the edge of his boxers. After 3 minutes of Fai going over each muscle again and again until he was fairly loose, he ran his hands over a certain point at the bottom of his back. He nearly gasped.

"That's enough." he said somewhat firmly. Fai, as always, ignored the authority in his voice.

"But I'm not done," he replied. "There's still one more spot I haven't got to yet." he said as he added pressure to the earlier spot, this time causing Kurogane to visibly stiffen and a shiver ripple through his body. Fai paused.

"Doesn't matter. It's fine." he said, trying to cover up his lapse in control. Fai grinned mischievously.

"Ne Kuro-sama, does this feel good?" he asked, using both hands to roughly knead the sensitive spot. Kurogane fisted his hands and took in a ragged breath.

"Knock it off. I don't know what I'll do." he warned. Fai didn't hear him over the rush of water out of the showerhead.

"huh? What did you say Kuro-sama?" he asked. Inadvertently pressing the spot again as he leaned forward a bit. Kurogane couldn't take it. He spun around and grabbed the mage by the shoulders. It only took a second to crash his lips harshly against the smaller man's.

Fai's eyes widened. He couldn't respond at first he was so shocked. He could feel the intensity of the kiss which only made his blush even deeper. When Kurogane drew away Fai suddenly found himself wanted him back on his lips again. Before the ninja could think about what just happened. Fai leaned up and returned the kiss with as much fervor and passion as Kurogane had just shown him.

The taller man gave in to the blondes honey sweet taste and began massaging his lips against the smaller man's. He opened his mouth, giving Fai the chance to do the same. Their tongues slid past each other and savored every texture of the other's mouths. Fai pulled away for air a moment later.

He stared at Kurogane with half lidded eyes panting slightly. The taller man was also breathing heavily with just as much desire in his eyes as in the magician's. Fai pursed his lips slightly, surrendering Kurogane's will to lust and passion as he pressed him up against the cold marble wall.

Fai gasped as Kurogane's mouth found his own again and they kissed more passionately than before. Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's shoulders and brought him closer. Kurogane left his lips and began trailing kisses down Fai's throat and shoulders. Fai panted with each kiss left by the ninja. The feel of his heated and flushed body being kissed by Kurogane's hot tongue while pressed against the cold tile was pleasurable feeling for the blonde man. He suddenly gasped as Kurogane's mouth found his nipples.

"Ah…hah… K-Kuro-sama.." Fai panted breathlessly. Kurogane ignored him as he sucked, kissed and bit at the offending piece of flesh, causing the blond magician to make the most lustful noses he ever heard.

"K-Kuro…tan…should we…really…be…ah! …doing this?" Fai gasped between breaths. Kurogane moved from one nipple to the other, eliciting another gasp from the other man.

"You shouldn't have provoked me…if you didn't want this." Kurogane countered as he began kissing lower, running his hands down the mage's sides.

"Who said…I didn't want it?" Fai teased back. The warrior glanced up at him as he placed his face in front of his erect member.

"Well good. Because I'm not turning back." the ninja replied. That was last coherent thought that entered Fai's mind for a while as the tan male engulfed half of Fai's length.

"Ah!" Fai moaned loudly. His hands immediately went to tangle themselves in Kurogane's hair as he ran the flat of his tongue around the smaller man's length, sucking every so often. Fai trembled with pleasure. He would tug at Kurogane's hair involuntarily, eliciting deep moans from him. The vibrations sent new waves of pleasure though Fai as he moaned louder and louder.

Kurogane used his hands to work the mage's balls as he began to relax his throat to take in more of Fai. Fai moaned as the tip of his dick touched the back of Kurogane's mouth.

"Hah! K-Kuro…sama… St-stop…I won't…be able…to…take…much more of this…" Fai moaned. At this Kurogane removed his hands from his balls and made quick swallowing motion before withdrawing. Fai moaned.

Using his tangled fingers in the warriors hair, Fai drew him up for a passionate kiss. He pressed his hungry body against Kurogane's and realized that the man still had his undergarments on.

He lowered his hands to the edge of Kurogane's boxers and slipped a hand inside. Kurogane hadn't noticed until Fai wrapped his hand around his weeping member. He gasped and pulled out of the kiss, leaning against the wall of the shower next to Fai's head.

"My turn." Fai smirked as he stroked Kurogane's member delicately. Such a move gave the warrior little patience as Fai had predicted. He moved his other hand to cup one of Kurogane's testicles and roll it around in the palm of his hand. Kurogane couldn't stifle the moan that escaped his lips.

Fai smiled as he ran his hand up his length and ran his thumb over the slit. He could already feel the precum pooling around the tip. His gave Kurogane's dick several swift jerks, earning him a gasp and a moan as well as more precum dripping onto his hand. Kurogane moved his hand to Fai's wrist to stop him from doing any more.

"Enough of that," he said. "I can't take it anymore. I need you now." he said lustfully. Fai blushed deeper.

"S-so bluntly?" he stuttered with desire and embarrassment as he moved his hands to pull off Kurogane's boxers. Kurogane moved his face to Fai's ear.

"I don't waste my time with pretty words." he whispered. He stepped out of his boxers and kicked them aside before he ran his hands up the back of Fai's thighs.

"Hang on to me." he said simply. Fai obliged and wrapped his legs around Kurogane's waist, to overcome with want to think of a tease in reply. He latched his arms around Kurogane's neck as well. Kurogane made a move to whisper something again.

"This may hurt. You still want this?" he asked. Fai whined with want.

"The time to ask that is long gone Kuro-sama. Just do it… I can barely hold back." Fai panted. Kurogane nodded as he placed himself at the mage's entrance.

The water created a lubrication for him to ease inside of Fai but it was still tight, painfully tight for Fai, deliciously tight for Kurogane. He had to restrain himself from pounding into mage uncontrollably he was so tight. Fai's little whimpers and moans didn't help either. Once he was fully sheathed inside Fai he began to move, aware of whether he was hurting the smaller man or not. His face was contorted into slight discomfort, but that slowly changed the longer they went. He was still moving painfully slow once Fai relaxed though.

"Kuro…sama…hah…ah…f-faster." he moaned, tightening his legs around his waist so he could move himself a little. Kurogane grunted lustfully at Fai's words and began to pick up the pace. He spread his legs for balance as he held Fai around his waist while he thrusted his hips into he mage. Fai began to moan louder and louder as he picked up the pace.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as his vision nearly went white. A sudden surge of pleasure had turned the fire in his abdomen, into a thousand different fireworks, setting off. It burned with desire for the feeing again.

"Ah! Kurogane! There!" He screamed, clutching onto his lover desperately. At the sound of his full name, something primal was released in Kurogane. He held onto Fai tighter as he aimed for his prostate again and again. Hitting it each time. He was so close he could feel it. Fai was close too. He grabbed his member and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Fai moaned.

"Ah…ah…ah…K-Kuro…oh…Kurogane!" Fai shouted as he spilled his seed onto their stomachs and Kurogane's hand. The tightening of his muscles was too much for Kurogane. He came not long after Fai did. He slowed his thrusts, riding out his and Fai's ecstasy. Once the high had passed, he suddenly felt tired.

Fai unwrapped his legs from Kurogane's waist and tried to stand on his own. He flinched.

"What…is it?" Kurogane panted, not quite recovered from the euphoria. Fai was panting as well, though he was balancing most of his weight on Kurogane now. He chuckled lightly.

"It seems Kuro-sama got a little more excited than I thought when I said his name hm?" he said. Kurogane blushed, though he could plainly see how it would be difficult for Fai to walk comfortably now. He turned his face away but hooked his arms under Fai's shoulders.

"You were the one who told me to go faster." he retorted. Fai chuckled.

"Because Kuro-sama was being a tease!" he shot back.

"You're always a tease." Kurogane mumbled. Fai laughed.

"Maybe so." he said. He reached over and shut the water off. It took a while, but they were able to pick up their towels and clothes and head back to the room they shared. Fai sat down on the bed and winced. He slowly moved to the side to lay down. Relived he pulled the covers over his wet naked body.

"Warn me next time when it hurts will you? Then this won't happen." Kurogane scolded as he began drying and changing.

"This can't he helped Kuro-rin. And it …did you say next time?" Fai suddenly asked. Kurogane cursed himself and turned away.

"No" he said stubbornly.

"Yes you did!" Fai said excitedly. He winced at the sudden move he made to sit up. Kurogane walked over and pressed him back down to the bed with one hand.

"Lay down you idiot. You're tired right? So sleep." he commanded. Fai grabbed Kurogane's hand.

"Aw! Kuro-tan's worried about me!" he cooed.

"Tch." Fai suddenly pulled Kurogane's hand down and guided his face towards his. They engaged and a long but gentle kiss with Fai holding Kurogane in place behind the neck. The door to the entrance of the complex then opened and voices could be heard down the hall. Fai pulled away.

"Looks like the children are home." Fai smiled. Kurogane placed one last chaste kiss on his lips before withdrawing.

"Sleep." he said. He was about tot leave when they heard Syaoran shout something to Sakura.

"I'm going to take a shower princess and wash off this sawdust from the 'hardware store'." he said. Kurogane froze. He listened as Syaoran opened the bathroom door, walked in, turned on the water and…

"GYAA!" He shouted. Kurogane slammed his palm against his face.

"Uh oh." Fai laughed. Kurogane sent a glare his way.

"Syaoran-kun! Are you alright!" Sakura shouted from outside the door, terribly uncertain of whether to come in or not. Syaoran then poked his head out the door with a towel around his waist and shouted down the corridor.

"Kurogane-san! Fai-san! Do either of you know why there's no hot water?"

Fai's only reply to Kurogane was.

"They're your children….Daddy."

Kurogane remembered to demolish the joke that started this whole thing in the first place.

* * *

**Okay, I just read this over again to fix any mistakes and...I take back everything I said about being proud of thie piece. You could totally tell I was half asleep when I wrote this. The santences don't flow like I have ADD or something. I don't know, tell me what you think, I may just be over critical.**

**Kuro+Fai=Reviews!**


End file.
